Bella finally gets what she wants
by belles00
Summary: After punching Jacob in the face, Bella is in bed alone reflecting on the kiss they shared. She fantasises about Jacob and decides to relieve the sexual tension when Jacob comes by and offers her some help.*A little B/E but mainly B/J and lots of LEMONS*
1. Jacob comes to visit

**Author's Note: This is a story about Bella getting rid off her inhibitions and letting herself explore what she really wants. Therefore lots of Jacob and Bella loving!**

I tossed and turned in my bed, restlessly trying to fall asleep. Thoughts of Jacob were flooding into every piece of my mind. The conviction in his words when he told me he loved me and the way he crashed his lips against mine were replaying over and over in my head.

I knew Jake had a crush on me, but I didn't realise he was in love with me. If Edward hadn't come back, Jacob and I would probably be dating. He would kiss me the way he did today, and instead of punching him in the face, I would have embraced him, entwining my tongue with his. The idea of Jacob and I making out caused a heat to spread across my entire body.

I had to stop this, Edward did come back and I loved him. There's no way I would let any feelings I had for Jacob ruin that.

My right hand was still throbbing in pain from punching Jacob in the face earlier.

It was an instant reaction to punch Jacob. I was so angry that he had forced that kiss on me, knowing very well that I was with Edward.

However trying to hurt Jacob physically didn't release any of my frustration. He was perfectly unharmed and I was stuck with a broken hand.

Jacob's snugness didn't go away either. He knew I would be thinking about him tonight, about my options, this aggregated me even more. I let out a loud sigh as I rolled toward Edward. I caught him looking at me with concerned eyes.

"You can't seem to get to sleep, is the pain keeping you away?" Edward asked, lying next to me in bed.

It wasn't really the pain that was keeping me awake but I nodded in agreement.

"Well, you've already taken the pain medication Carlise gave you, but I can go get some more for you" Edward said, hoping up from my bed.

"No its fine, I'm fine" I said. At that moment I tried to push myself off the bed with my hands, causing me to wince in pain. Edward came to my side straight away.

"It's not fine Bella. That damn dog should have never tried to kiss you and then you wouldn't have hurt yourself"

"I know, I don't think he thought I would punch him in the face" I laughed lightly.

"I know very well what he thought was going to happen" Edward told me with anger in his voice.

I stared at him with curious eyes, wishing I could read what was on his mind. I think Edward noticed me trying to read into his response because he quickly shook his head and changed the subject.

"I'll go get you your medication, I won't be long" Edward said, kissing me on the forehead and climbing out my window.

I laid in bed thinking about what Edward said. He knew what Jacob thought would happen between us and I was curious to know myself. Did Jacob think I would have kissed him back? Did he fantasise about me wanting him, about us making love in the woods. As I questioned the content of Jacob's thoughts I realised I was having fantasies of my own.

I imaged being pinned to a tree by Jacobs's body, my hands running though his thick hair as he kissed me. I imaged his fingertips moving down my body as my left hand matched the movements he was making in my mind. I moaned out load as my hand pinched one of my nipples.

I kicked my doona off of my bed, trying to cool myself down. I couldn't believe how turned on my fantasy was making me. I had never thought about Jacob like this. Of course I had checked him out before. He had an incredible body and walked around half naked most the time, but it never went further than the occasional perve.

While my mind was still on Jacob, my hand moved lower until it ventured underneath my panties and into my slit. I could feel how wet I was as I dipped a finger into my pussy. My muscles clenched around my finger as I pumped it in and out.

I imaged Jacob sliding his cock inside me, pushing me further against the tree. My fingers searched for my clit as I rubbed it to the thought of Jacob fucking me. I began calling his name, not realising how loud I was being as the pleasure started building inside me.

**Jacob POV**

I decided to leave my place to go check on Bella. I knew the bloodsucker would probably be there but I needed to make sure she was okay.

I hated fighting with her. I hated I was the reason to cause her any physical harm, even if it was her own fault. She should have known better than to punch a werewolf in the face. Still, I felt bad that her hand was broken and I wanted to try to apologize again.

I don't regret kissing her though. I needed to do something, anything to get a reaction from her. I definitely got a reaction, it wasn't exactly what I hoped for but it was still progress.

Now she knew how much I love her, how passionately I could kiss her and she can deny it all she wants but I know she has feelings for me. She wouldn't have freaked out so much if she didn't. She's scared because she knows she belongs with me and not Edward.

Once I arrived at Bella's house, I took a moment to think about what I was going to do when I heard soft moans coming from Bella's bedroom. They sounded a little distressed, so I thought she might be having a nightmare or something.

I phased back into human form and changed into my cut off denim shorts. I walked toward her bedroom window when the scent of Bella hit me, stronger than ever before. It was so raw and delicious. I had never smelt her like this before. The stench of the bloodsucker was incredibly faint so I knew he must have just left.

While taking in her wonderful scent, I distinctly heard her cry out my name. Maybe she knows I'm here I thought.

I quickly climbed up to her window and positioned myself on her window sill. I peered into Bella's bedroom to see her all alone, lying on top of her bed.

Her covers were off and I could see her left hand moving underneath her pyjama bottoms, right between her legs. Her head was thrown back a little but I could see that her eyes were shut.

I heard another moan escape her lips before she called out my name once again. I froze, paralysed by shock and desire. It took me a second to realise the unbelieve fact that Bella had no idea I was at her window sill, and that I was watching her masturbate.

I never thought I'd see her do that in front of me. There had been a few times she almost caught me. One time she came over unexpectedly, knocking on my bedroom door a mere five minutes after I had finished.

Seeing her playing with herself right in front of my eyes was too good to be true, especially hearing her calling my name at the same time. My cock stiffened as I watched Bella pleasuring herself while thinking of me.

I couldn't pretend that I hadn't seen her. I knew this was my only chance to show her we belong together, so I decided to take this opportunity.

I quietly moved from the window sill into her bedroom and knelt down beside her bed. She still hadn't noticed my presence. She was too preoccupied with working herself over with her left hand. I could tell she was trying to rub faster but didn't quite have the ability to do so.

"That's where I come in" I thought to myself. I gently moved her hand out of the way and brought my fingertips to her pussy. She opened her eyes and let out a gasp in total surprise as I slipped one of my fingers inside her. She panicked trying to move away, when my thumb found her clit, giving it the attention she desperately needed.

"Oh Jake" she cried throwing her head back and thrusting her hips towards me. I climbed on top of her, supporting my weight with my left hand while I continued fingering her with my right. I dipped my head down to whisper into her ear.

"I told you that you'd think of me tonight" I looked back at her to see her staring at me with fiery eyes but she didn't protest my remark.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard Bella, you'd like that wouldn't you?" I added trying to get a reaction from her.

I felt her nod her head beside me as I kissed the side of her neck. I looked down into her eyes once more before crashing my lips to hers.

**Bella POV**

I tried to move my fingers as fast as I could over my clit. I struggled to pick up speed when I felt my hand being replaced by a strong masculine one. My eyes flew open when I noticed a long didge enter inside me. I gawked in disbelief at the sight of Jacob fingering me.

I wondered how long he had been watching me for. He must have heard me moaning his name. Embarrassed, I tried to move away from him. He noticed me trying to get away and brought his thumb to caress my clit. A wave of tingles ran through my whole body at his touch. I moaned his name again bucking my hips in time with the rhythm of his fingers.

"I told you that you'd think of me tonight" Jacob whispered. I glared at him in aggravation. It pissed me off how cocky he was but what he was doing to my body was too good to deny. His lips grazed my ear as he whispered to me again.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard Bella, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

I nodded my head, too afraid to say anything. I knew I couldn't act like I didn't want him, when it was painfully obvious that I did.

Jacob would never let this go. He would use this against me in any argument we had to prove I had feelings for him. I wasn't going to fight my attraction to him anymore.

So when Jacob went to kiss me again, I kissed him back. This time was different from before. He wasn't trying to force a response from me. It just felt natural and very sensual. Our tongues played together as his ministrations between my legs got faster.

I could feel Jake's erection rubbing against my leg and felt pleased that I could cause such an effect on him. I began to breathe heavily as I felt my orgasm start to build.

Jacob broke our kiss and stared intensely into my eyes. I held his gaze, feeling the desire and love he had for me. I could sense my control slipping as I gave into Jacob completely.

"That's it honey…. just let go"

With the encouragement of this words and his touch I came. Jacob let out an animalistic growl as I climaxed. My body started shaking involuntarily as I came down from my incredible high.

Jacob passionately kissed me once more before staring at me deep in the eyes.

"I better get going. Your boyfriend will be here soon and you still have a decision to make" Jacob said as he stroked the side of my face lovingly.

He then pushed himself off my bed and started walking towards my open window.

"I hope you make the right one" he added before jumping out my window and disappearing into the night.

I stared at the window for a few seconds before flipping over onto my side to face the wall. I laid there with my eyes closed as I tried to fully comprehend what had happened. I had just let my best friend touch me in the most intimate of places and I loved it. While going through each detail of our encounter in my mind I felt a cold hand brush across my arm. That broke me out of my thoughts causing me to jump a little.

I felt Edward press his nose against my shoulder inhaling deeply. I laid there stationary, not wanting to move an inch as the reality of the situation set in. I had no doubt Edward knew to some extant what had just gone on.

"I know Jacob was here Bella. I can smell him all over you" Edward told me.

A tear trickled down my face as the guilt started to emerge. I just cheated on the love of my life. How could I do that to him? I felt like a horrible person.

I turned to face Edward, looking up at him through blurred eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say. I had no excuse, no reasoning.

"Do you love him?" Edward asked.

I didn't want to lie to myself or to Edward anymore so I answered him honestly.

"Yes….. but I love you too" I cried.

"Its okay Bella, don't cry we'll work it out" he soothed me, cuddling me into his arms and humming my lullaby until I fell asleep.


	2. An arrangement is made

The next day I woke in my bed alone. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I saw there was a note on the table beside me. I opened it to read what it said.

_Dearest Bella_

_I have something important for you. Be at my place at 8pm tonight_

_Love Edward_

I tried to figure out what the letter meant but I had no idea what he had planned.

I hung around my place all day, nervously waiting till I could see Edward. I contemplated calling Jacob, just to hang out or even just to talk, but after last night I couldn't bring myself to pick up the phone. He would be expecting an answer, one that I couldn't give him right now.

I knew that I loved Jacob and I certainly loved what he was doing to me last night, but I wasn't ready to make my decision. I needed more time, time which was inevitably running out.

It was 5pm when I started making dinner. I was half way through making spaghetti when Charlie got home from work. Once I finished cooking, I sat down with Charlie in front of the T.V, taking slow bites of my dinner.

Through bites I told Charlie I would be going over to Angela's to study for our last test before we graduated. Charlie seemed to believe me. I'm a terrible liar but it was kinda true. I did have a test to study for and I would go study with Angela eventually, just not tonight. Tonight was for me and Edward.

When I finally completed my meal, I went upstairs to take a long shower. I didn't know what tonight would entail but I wanted to look irresistible just the same.

While in the shower I made sure to wash my hair and shave all my unwanted hair away. After the shower I went into my bedroom to decide what to wear. I searched my drawers and found a matching pair of red bra and underwear my mother had given me last year.

They were lacy and quite sexy but not too over the top. I had never worn them before, but figured I would wear them tonight. Just in case the night included me showing him what's underneath my clothes, I wanted to be prepared. Still there was a lingering thought in the back of my mind that maybe Edward wanted to leave me.

I did technically cheat on him after all. I pushed those thoughts aside as I continued to get ready. I put on dark blue jeans and a ¾ length red blouse topping it off with my black converse sneakers. I brushed through my hair and put a bit of red gloss on my lips before checking the time. It was 7.30, it took me about fifteen minutes to get to Edward's but I could always drive a little slower. I dashed down the stairs trying to pass Charlie who was still watching T.V on the couch.

"What time will you be back?" Charlie asked, just as I was about to open the front door.

"Umm not sure dad" I answered nervously, unsure of what to tell him.

"You will be studying though right?" Charlie interrogated me. I knew there was only one way to get him off my back.

"Of course I will, but you know it will just be us girls so we might talk about things like our period and…."

"That's great Bells have fun" Charlie said, cutting me off. He hated talking about anything that involved puberty so I knew he would let me go after that.

I got into my truck and drove to Edward's house. As I drove up his driveway I saw Jacob coming out of the bushes near Edward's place. I stopped my car and hastily got out. I ran towards Jacob until I was three metres from him.

"What are you doing here? Edward's family will be pissed if they see that you're out here"

"Well they don't know I'm here. I mean Edward does and probably the one who can see the future"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I followed Jacob who was walking towards the house.

"Edward invited me here. The other bloodsuckers are out hunting, he should be the only one inside"

"I don't understand" I said, shaking my head at him.

Jacob shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine. He called me today saying he had something for me, that it involved you"

I felt sick to my stomach at the idea of just the three of us in Edward's house. Edward probably wanted to confront both of us for what we did.

When Jacob and I finally reached Edward's place I stood outside Edward's doorstep, wondering what was going on and whether I was ready to face him.

"So do you wanna go inside?" Jacob asked. I looked up at Jacob responding to his question by showing him how unsure I felt.

"If not we could always go back to my place, finish what we started last night" he said this while his right hand played with my hair and his left wrapped around my waist.

I kept eye contact with Jacob as my right hand reached out from my side feeling for Edward's doorknob. I clutched onto the knob twisting it open and pushing the door with my fingertips. I grabbed Jacob's hand that was around my waist and pulled him into the doorway as we entered Edward's house.

"I guess that's a no then" Jacob sighed as he followed me down the hallway.

"Edward" I called out, seeing him standing in his living room.

"I'm glad you both came" Edward said, looking down at my hand that was still holding onto Jacob's.

I quickly threw Jacob's hand away as I spoke "I didn't come with him"

Jacob let out a smirk "I'm very sure that you did honey"

Edward let out a growl at Jacob. My mouth opened in shock as I realised that Jacob was referring to last night.

"No… I mean yes" I glared at Jacob then looked back at Edward "But no, we just met outside. I didn't even know he'd be here"

Jacob just rolled his eyes at me "So what's this about" Jacob asked Edward.

"I brought you here so we could talk about Bella. We're going to talk about what's going on between you two. About what she really wants" Edward directed his statement to Jacob then looked back at me.

"You know how much I love you Bella, how much I want to be with you. But ultimately I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy" I told him.

"No Bella, there are things that you want that I can't give you. Experiences you want to have while you're still human"

"What kind of experiences" I questioned.

"He's talking about sex Bells and he's right. There's no way he should even attempt to have sex with you. It's too dangerous" Jacob injected.

"Why are we having this conversion with him?" I asked, annoyed by Jacob's comments.

"Because I know he can give you what I can't. I know you want to make love to him" Edward answered.

"I do not" I shouted defensively.

"You talk in your sleep Bella. Every night I hear you moaning his name telling him to touch you, to be inside you" Edward explained.

I suddenly turned bright red as I glanced over at Jacob who was now wearing a cocky grin on his face. I knew it was true but I didn't know why Edward was telling him all this. It's not like Jacob needed a confidence boost in that department.

"I want to be with you too" I said, looking back at Edward.

"That's why I invited you both here. Bella I want to try and give you want you want. I want you to have both of us tonight"

"Wait a second….are you saying you want us both to fuck Bella" Jacob asked.

"Well not exactly. It's still unsafe for me to make love to Bella. So if Bella's willing, which I'm sure she is, I want you to take her virginity. I'm not just giving her to you though. I know she still wants me and I'm willing to do whatever I can to please her as well. With you around I know you'll keep me in line if I lose control and vice a versa of course"

"Believe me Edward I wanna take Bella's virginity so fucking badly but not on these terms. Not while you feel her up or whatever you want to do to her. No fucking way. She needs to choose" Jacob said, angrily pointing at me.

"What if you don't get another chance? She could choose me and you'd never know what it feels like to have her" Edward told him.

Jacob's head hung down in sadness at the possibility that I may not choose him.

"You will always be her first. No one could ever take that away from you. I know she has to choose but just give her tonight. Let her experience what it's like to be with both of the men she loves" Edward continued.

I was still shocked at the conversation that was taking place when someone finally spoke to me instead of about me. "Do you want this Bella?" Jacob asked me.


	3. Bella, Jacob and Edward

**Author's Note: I wanted to write something where Bella has a threesome with Jacob and Edward however this is still predominantly Jacob and Bella. Edward doesn't get too much action as Jacob wants to keep Bella all to himself!**

I thought hard about what Edward was suggesting and I couldn't deny that I wanted both of them. It couldn't hurt to try them both out before I made my decision. I nodded

"Yes" I said softly.

Jacob came towards me grabbing the back of my head with his hands as he kissed me passionately.

I warily kissed him back. It felt strange kissing Jacob right in front of Edward but it was also very liberating at the same time. No more feeling guilty or hiding how I truly felt. While kissing Jacob, I felt Edward come up behind me, lifting my shirt up to feel the skin on my stomach.

Edward whispered into my ear "Do you want to go to my bedroom? I have a king size bed set up for us"

"Yes" I moaned, reluctantly breaking away from Jacob's kiss. Jacob had heard what Edward said so he lifted me over his shoulder and followed Edward upstairs.

Once we were in Edward's room, Jacob threw me onto Edwards's bed and continued to ravish me. I had the feeling Jacob was doing the best he could to pretend Edward wasn't there as he paid absolutely no attention to him. I had to admit I was finding it hard too. My mind and body were tuned into Jacob and Jacob alone.

That was until I saw Edward from the corner of my eye, completely naked and stroking himself. I turned my face to look at Edward as he rubbed his hardened cock. I had never seen Edward naked before and the sight was incredible. I heard a low growl from Jacob as he clutched my chin and pulled it across, forcing me to look at his face again. He held my face there as his other hand cupped my pussy over of my jeans.

"Oh" I groaned.

"I see that's got your attention" Jacob said, sounding thoroughly pissed off.

It turned me on knowing how jealous Jacob was getting. I couldn't wait to see how he would react when Edward touched me. I was disappointed Edward wouldn't be having sex with me but I was excited to give myself to Jacob. Knowing that Edward would be watching us the whole time thrilled me even more.

Jacob's fingers fumbled with the buttons of my blouse before he ripped it off my body causing the buttons to fly across the room

I gasped at Jacob's desperate action to get me undressed as quickly as possible.

Jacob just smiled at me, trailing his hand lower over my red bra then towards my jeans. As Jacob's hands came to the top of my jeans I kicked my shoes off one by one. Jacob then undid my button and zipper pulling at my jeans till they fell onto the floor.

While Jacob was taking my jeans off, I watched Edward as he gazed over my body with lustful eyes. He was rock hard now and I could tell he needed some form of release.

I jumped up off the bed pushing Jacob away when he came back up toward me. I walked over to Edward pressing my body against his. I grabbed the back of his head with my left hand pulling his mouth to mine. While kissing Edward, his hand crept up my back unclasping my bra. We broke our kiss as Edward slipped my bra down my arms and discarded it to the floor. Edward eyes were glued to my bare chest as I held his hand, leading him towards the bed. I turned Edward around and pushed him onto the bed. He was surprised by my boldness as I climbed onto his body, straddling his hips. I placed kisses along his body starting from his lips, down his neck then upon his chest, leaving my last kiss on his stomach just above his penis. Edward shivered from my touch and I knew he was more than ready for what I was about to do.

"I wanna do something to you. So just relax okay" I said, looking up at his face.

"Anything you want" Edward replied.

I got onto my knees on the floor leaning my upper body against the bed to take Edward's cock in my only functioning hand. I began pumping it for a few seconds before enveloping it into my mouth. I heard Edward gasp as I pulled on his cock manoeuvring my mouth up and down.

"Oh Bella that feels amazing" Edward cried out.

I had always wanted to try this with Edward and now was the perfect time. I glanced up to see Edward convulsing on the bed in pleasure. My eyes then wandered to Jacob as my mouth slid back down Edward's length. Jake had been watching Edward's response to my actions as well. He noticed me staring at him and locked his eyes with mine.

The expression on Jacob's face told me that he wished his dick was in my mouth instead of Edward's. Jacob walked out of the corner he was residing in and came up behind me. He knelt behind me on the floor pulling my underwear down to my knees and lifting each knee up to take them off entirely. He laid down on the ground and positioned his face between legs. While still pleasuring Edward, I felt Jacob's tongue slide between the folds of my pussy. I moaned at the feeling but it was suppressed by Edward's cock pulsing inside my mouth. I rocked my hips towards Jake's face as he grabbed my ass bringing my pussy closer to him.

"Oh Bella I'm gonna come" Edward said trying to pull me away from him. I held onto his hips tightly letting his seed spill down my throat. I removed my mouth from Edward to cry out to Jacob.

"Jake please I need you now. Please fuck me". Jacob's mouth on my pussy felt incredible but I was ready for more. I crawled up the bed and turned onto my back, lying next to Edward. Jacob quickly took his shorts off before towering over my body. He teased my entrance with his cock, feeling the wetness between my legs.

"You ready Bella" he asked.

"Yes" I replied. Jacob looked over to Edward who gave him a small nod before he entered inside me. I felt a burning pain at first as Jacob pushed himself all the way in and then out slightly. He was going slowly so he wouldn't hurt me but I thrust my pussy towards his cock begging him to fuck me harder and faster.

"Oh Bells so warm, wet and tight. Better than I ever dreamed of" Jacob moaned as he pounded me into the mattress. While Jacob fucked me, Edward brought his hands to my naked breasts caressing and pinching each one of my nipples. He then dipped his head to my breast sucking one nipple into his mouth.

"Oh yes" I cried out, closing my eyes and throwing my head back. The feeling of Jacob's cock in my pussy and Edward's lips on my nipples was driving me crazy.

When I thought I couldn't feel any better I felt Edward's hand at my clit, his fingers rubbing it tenderly.

"Oh Edward" I screamed.

Jacob let out a loud growl when he heard me say Edwards's name. He instantly picked me up off the bed and threw me against the wall, all the while keeping himself deep inside me. I wrapped my legs around him tightly as he proceeded to fuck me hard against the bedroom wall. Jacob possessed me entirely and although I enjoyed what Edward was doing to me, I absolutely loved Jacob claiming me like this. He wasn't being careful or controlled and his passion to have me in every way was intoxicating. It was everything I ever wanted.

"Jacob stop you're hurting her" Edward commanded. At that moment I realised Edward had no idea how much I could handle and how much I enjoyed it rough. The only way Edward would ever fuck me like this would be if I became like him and there was still no guarantee, even if I was a vampire, that he would make me feel the way Jacob was.

Edward's words must have registered in Jacob's mind as he placed me back onto the bed and tried to exit my body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tightened my legs around his waist, keeping him in place.

"Please don't stop Jake, I want you" I told him.

"How much do you want me Bella" Jake asked as he slowly picked up speed.

"So much Jake. Make love to me" I begged.

"You belong with me Bella. Only I can make you feel this way, you know that don't you" Jacob said as his hand brushed over my clit while his cock pumped away at me.

"Yes oh fuck yes Jacob" I screamed. I knew Jacob was forcing me to make my decision, to choose him. After tonight it would be impossible to make any other choice. Jacob was the one I belonged to.

"Say it Bella say that your mine" Jacob demanded. I was enthralled my Jacob's actions and words. I wanted now more than anything for him to make me his.

"I'm yours, just yours. I love you" I blurted out. By now it was obvious how I felt but I hadn't actually told Jacob out loud that I loved him.

Jacob smiled at me "I love you so much Bella" with that he started pounding me again, rubbing my clit and sucking onto my nipple at the same time.

Jacob made a point of showing me that he could give me everything. That he was the only one I needed. I knew now that he could give me whatever I wanted and he would never hold back with me.

My breathing became hard and I started to shake as I felt my orgasm coming on. Jacob took his mouth off my breast before he spoke.

"That's my girl, show Edward how you come for me" Jacob teased, looking at me and then glaring at Edward.

"Oh Jacob oh" I screamed as I started coming. My vaginal muscles clutched around Jacob and I could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh fuck she feels so fucking good" Jacob cursed to Edward. I looked up at Jacob seeing his face scrunched up as he released his sperm inside me. I looked over at Edward to see him watching us attentively, his cock standing hard once again. Edward then moved to sit beside me on the bed his hand reaching out for mine.

"You okay Bella" Edward asked, holding my hand.

Jacob rolled over to the other side of the bed too exhausted to fight off Edward's affections.

"Yea I'm good" I lightly giggled.

Edward, still holding my hand, let his other hand run through my hair then trail down towards my breasts running his fingertips along them. I think Edward knew this would be the last time he would be able to touch me like this.

"My family should be back soon. You two can shower before you leave if you like" Edward said.

"Okay" I replied. I tried to get off the bed and walk towards the door when I felt my legs gave way. I fell back only to be caught my Jacob who was standing behind me.

"Don't worry Bells I'm here. I should warn you though you may not be able to walk properly for a while after the fucking I just gave you"

"Shut up" I said, slapping Jake on the arm before letting him wrap it around my waist for support.


	4. Bella and Jacob together

After Jake and I showered, I got dressed and I brushed my teeth with one of the spare toothbrushes Edward always kept for me. I told Jacob to wait outside for me as I went back into Edward's room to speak to him alone.

"Soo" I said "That was kinda fun" I laughed sheepishly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Edward responded.

"What? You saying you didn't" I replied jokingly.

"Of course not. What you did with me was amazing I'll never forget it" Edward said a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Look…. Edward what I said in there… "I started before Edward interrupted.

"It was the truth. It's okay Bella, you both love each other very much. I just want you to be happy. If it's not me I'm glad it's someone like Jacob. Much better than Mike Newton"

We both laughed at that.

"So friends" Edward proclaimed.

"Friends?" I questioned.

I pulled Edward close to me and kissed him for the very last time.

After breaking our kiss I whispered into Edward's ear "You couldn't handle just being my friend"

"I don't know about that. I have great self control remember" Edward told me.

"Yeah I remember" I smiled, leaving Edward behind to meet Jacob outside.

As I walked outside into the night, I saw Jacob fleeing into the woods.

"So you want a lift or you gonna run home" I called out to him.

Jacob turned around to address me "I thought maybe you would be staying with the bloodsucker"

"It's called saying goodbye I didn't want to be rude or anything" I replied, jogging closer to him.

"So it is goodbye for good. I thought maybe you just said those things before so I'd get you off"

"Oh please you would have gotten me off either way" I teased.

"Sure Sure" Jacob said.

"And I wasn't lying. I love you. I want to be with you. Edward and I… we're just friends now"

"Yeah like how you and I were just friends" Jacob taunted.

"I'm serious. Edward barely touched me while we were dating and now that we're friends he wouldn't try anything with me, especially knowing that I'm with you"

"It's not Edward I'm worried about" Jacob told me with sadness in his voice.

"Jacob, you give me everything I ever wanted. You're sexy, sweet, fun, caring and amazing in bed.

"Dam straight" Jacob confirmed.

"The point is I've chosen you. I'm not gonna fuck that up by cheating on you with Edward. It's over between us and if it makes you happy I don't have to see him again. It nearly killed me before but being with you makes me strong and I'll get through it".

"I would never ask you to do that plus I know how hard it was for me when I didn't get to see you. Edward deserves to have you in his life but only as a friend" Jacob said.

"I promise" I reassured him, leaning my face up to kiss him.

"And I'll take that lift but I'm not going to my place" Jacob said after we broke our kiss.

"Oh really then where do you think you're going exactly" I said, holding his hand as we walked towards my truck.

"Your place of course, considering I took your virginity it's only fair that I spend the night in your bed with you" Jacob told me, letting go off my hand to move towards the passenger's side off my truck.

"Okay but you're the one explaining this to Charlie when he catches you in my bedroom" I said before opening my car door.

"No problem. Charlie loves me" Jacob replied confidently, hoping into my truck.

"Yeah we'll see" I said, entering the vehicle and backing out of Edward's driveway.

As I reversed away from Edward's house I saw his family coming out of the woods. I could see Alice staring at me with sad eyes and knew she would have seen what happened between Edward and me.

She wanted me to be a part of her family so badly and I couldn't help but feel like I had disappointed her. I waved to the Cullen family as I drove away and each one of them waved back at me. Alice's face lit up into a smile as she waved and I hoped that was because she could still see us being friends.

Once I got to my house I could see that the lights in the living room where still on and I could hear the TV. It was now 9.30 and I knew my dad would go to bed soon.

"As much as I'd love to tell your father all about us, it's probably best if I just meet you in your bedroom" Jacob said, giving me a quick kiss before silently getting out of the truck. I laughed at Jacob as he snuck beside my house and climbed up to my window.

I got out of my truck and walked to my doorstep. I opened the door and went inside.

"Hey dad" I said, trying to pass Charlie on my way up the stairs.

"How was your night?" Charlie asked, getting up from the couch and turning the TV off.

"Great, my brains a little sore from studying but other than that I'm fine" I responded.

I was sore all right but it wasn't my brain that was sore from studying, it was my pussy that was sore from fucking. I hope my dad couldn't tell that I could barely walk. I hope that part doesn't last forever.

"Really because Angela actually called while you were out. When I asked her if you were supposed to go study at her place tonight she told me that everyone is getting together tomorrow night to study"

Oh shit I should have told Angela I was using her as an excuse.

"Yeah well when I left I realised that so… I went to study with Edward instead"

"So you lied to me about where you were going so you could see Edward, just to study with him" Charlie said angrily.

"You know what dad. I never had sex with Edward, okay. We're not even together anymore. So you don't have to worry… about him" I replied. I was trying to be honest but there was no way I was telling him I just lost my virginity to Jacob.

"When did this happen" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Just tonight and you don't have to look at me like that. I'm fine I'm not gonna get all depressed like before. Really it's cool"

"Why did you two break up? I mean I'm glad but…"

"Can you just ground me already so we can end this conversation? I really don't want to talk about this" I whined.

"Fine you're grounded" Charlie said sternly.

"Thank you" I sighed, wanting to get up into my room before Jacob started going through my stuff. A boy alone in a girl's room can't be trusted.

"And you have to answer one more question" Charlie added.

"What" I asked, turning around from my position halfway up the stairs.

"Was it because of Jacob?" Charlie asked seriously.

"Dad" I shrieked.

"He did kiss you after all. Maybe you two might…"

"Stop already" I yelled back, climbing up the stairs as best I could.

"Goodnight honey" Charlie cried out.

"Goodnight" I said, before getting to my bedroom and shutting myself inside.

"He does have a point" Jacob said as I turned around to see him going through my underwear drawer.

"Hey that's private" I shouted, coming towards him to shut my drawer closed.

"I was just seeing which ones I like but I guess I'll get to see you in all of them at some time or another"

"Only if you behave" I said jokingly. As I sat down on my bed the throbbing pain between my legs got worse.

"Ow" I cried out.

"What's wrong" Jacob asked, sitting down beside me.

"I'm still sore down there" I told him.

"Oh I can kiss it better if you like" Jacob told me.

"No Jake, I think it just needs a break or something" I replied.

Jacob just laughed at me "lie back and relax" Jacob said, pushing me into a lying position on top of my bed.

He took my jeans off for the second time that night, slipping my panties down shortly after. He spread my thighs apart positioning his head between my legs. He gently placed kisses upon my inner thighs edging closer to my slit. His lips met my clit kissing the nub softly. Sharp tingles run through my body as he darted his tongue along my overly sensitive pussy.

"Jake… oh it's too much" I whispered while my body jerked uncontrollably. He didn't quit though, he kept licking my entirely pussy then stopping to flick his tongue over my clit.

"Mmmm Jacob" I moaned, feeling the tension building inside me again. Jacob's mouth latched onto my pussy as my orgasm rocked through me.

Jacob took off the rest of my clothes as I laid on the bed totally relaxed. He then took off his shorts to lie down naked next to me. I lifted my head up and turned my body to view Jacob. This was the first time I was able to get a good look at his naked body. I ran my hand over his muscular chest and torso, stopping to stroke his hardened penis.

"Looks like someone needs my attention" I purred, lowering my head down Jacob's body to capture his cock in my mouth.

"Oh Bella, I've been waiting so long for you to do that" Jacob groaned.

I bobbed my head up and down, taking his cock all the way into my mouth. It was big but I still managed to fit him all the way inside. Even though I had done this earlier to Edward I was no expert and really didn't know what I was doing. However I knew I was the first to give Jacob a blowjob and I could tell he was enjoying it. I kept sucking his cock in and out of my mouth while jerking him off at the same time. Jacob grabbed the back of my head with his hand, intertwining his fingers into my hair while he moaned and gasped for air.

"Oh yes Bella yes" Jacob cried out as he came into my mouth. As Jacob recovered from his orgasm I grabbed my doona that was now on the floor and brought it over our bodies.

"Oh Bells you're so fucking good at that" Jacob said as I cuddled up to him in bed.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself" I replied, smiling cheekily at him.

"I love you Bella" Jacob told me kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too, Jacob" I said resting my head on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed my story! Reviews are much appreciated. Let me know did you love it or hate it? **


End file.
